Endymion
by Gemmika
Summary: Princess Serenity isn't supposed to be sneaking down to Earth. She isn't supposed to be falling for the handsome prince either. Sometimes fate has other plans in store. (Rated M for final chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a head's up that this is strictly my interpretation of how Serenity and Endymion met and fell in love. It has a few deviations from canon (like Serenity being a bit more fatalistic), though I tried to use actual dialogue from the manga in a few places. Enjoy!**

From this vantage point, she had the perfect view: a clear blue lake gently rippling in the wind, a field of wildflowers that were every shade of the rainbow… and _him_. He, of course, was the real reason she kept coming down to Earth. Not that she would tell that to her friends, they worried too much about her visits as it was. If they knew, or even suspected, that she had taken an interest in the young Earth Prince, they would never let her out of the palace again.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Her body sank to the ground at her feet and she leaned against the trunk of the tree, wrapping her arms around herself to calm her racing heart. This always happened when she caught a glimpse of the Prince's handsome face. She didn't even know his name and yet, just the sight of his dark hair and trim, warrior build sent her pulse sprinting. He was her most dangerous secret, her own private addiction.

"You know, you don't have to hide every time you come to visit. You can always come out and introduce yourself."

Flinching in surprise at being found, she scrambled to her feet and tried to stop her breath from escaping her lungs all at once. This was the moment she had been dreading ever since she had first caught sight of the Prince and realized that she was hopelessly lost. If anyone knew she was visiting the Earth just to see him, there would be consequences. People from the two kingdoms weren't suppose to fraternize. It was against God's laws. There could be serious consequences.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, unable to look into the eyes of the person who had uncovered her secret. "I won't sneak around here anymore, I swear!"

Tears trickled from her eyes, dripping off her chin as she thought of keeping that promise. Could she really agree to never see the Prince's face again? She began to tremble, and would have fled back home if not for the warm, gentle fingers that gripped her chin. Slowly, they tilted her face up so she was forced to look into the eyes of her discoverer.

Shock held her captive, widening her eyes and causing her mouth to run dry. It was _him_. The man she had been watching for weeks was right in front of her. He was even touching her, his body so close to hers that she could smell the tangy, earthy scent of him. His eyes were questioning, but kind, and he had yet to remove his hand from her face. It was warm enough to thaw the ever present chill that lingered in her whenever she left Silver Millennium.

"I hope you don't mean that." He smiled, and it warmed her even more than his hands. "I've taken to looking for you when I come out to the lake or the courtyard, and I'm always disappointed when I don't see the strands of your golden hair billowing out from behind a tree or pillar."

"You knew I was here the whole time?" She hadn't been aware that he had even glanced her way. He was much more perceptive than she had imagined.

His fingers traced her cheek, sending warm tendrils through her skin. "I was worried that if I said something, I might startle you. I worried you might disappear and not come back."

"So why did you change your mind today?" She fought against the urge to lean into his touch, instead focusing on the softness in his deep blue eyes. She had never been close enough to realize that they looked exactly like the Earth did from her home on the Moon.

For what felt like an eternity, he just stared into her eyes. His thumb stroked her jaw and made her tremble at his touch. "I needed to be sure once and for all… I needed to know if you were real, or just a figment of my imagination."

For the second time since she had started sneaking down to this planet, she found herself completely lost in him. She knew in that instant that he was the only man she would ever want… even if she lived a thousand years.

"Well," she whispered, her voice trembling just like her body, "what have you decided? Am I real?"

The softness disappeared from his eyes as he slid them over her face and down to her lips. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized what he was considering. Was he really going to kiss her? Was he as curious as she was to see how that might feel? Did he look at her and feel the same surety that she was the only one who could complete him?

When he made no move to bring his mouth against her own, she felt a pang of disappointment and forced herself to step away from his touch. Instantly she felt cold, but she brushed that ache away. If she didn't get back to her kingdom soon, her guardians would begin to worry, and she didn't want them to get suspicious.

"I need to be getting back home." The words burned in her chest and she forced herself to take another step away, even as he reached out for her.

"Will you come back?" He asked her, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers as though making sure she really _wasn't_ a figment of his imagination after all.

She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to promise him that she would return. If her friends caught wind of her intentions they would do everything in their power to keep them apart. And yet...

"I don't think I could stay away," she admitted.

Relief swept over his features and he closed the distance that she had put between them, bringing his hand to her face once again. "I'll be awaiting your return, my lady."

This time she did press her face into his touch and was rewarded with a tender smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"My name is Serenity," she whispered, a blush coloring her cheeks at her admission. It was a silly wish, but she wanted to hear him say it. So few people called her anything but "Princess."

"Serenity…" Her name sounded like a caress on his tongue. And then, his eyes widened in awe and understanding. "You're the Moon Princess."

Not a question, a statement. It was definitely time to leave, before he said what everyone else had been saying… that she shouldn't be on Earth, or worse, that even a _friendship_ between them was looked at as tempting fate. She couldn't bear to hear him tell her not to come back. It would break her heart.

"I have to go."

"Wait," he gripped her wrist in the hand that wasn't cradling her cheek, "that sounded final, as if you weren't coming back at all. Did I say something wrong?"

He still wanted her to come back to see him? Even knowing who she really was?

"I told you I would, didn't I?" She asked, giving him a smile filled with affection as she reached out to touch his face as well. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can manage."

He closed his eyes at her touch and leaned into it, just as she had done. Her heart clenched in her chest at the realization that he was feeling at least some of the irrational longing she felt for him. "Maybe the next time you return, I'll have an answer for you about whether or not I think you're real. For now, you still feel like a dream… and please, call me Endymion."

 _Endymion._

The name suited him so perfectly that it was almost unbelievable that she hadn't known it a moment before. Of course it was his name, what else could it possibly be?

"I'll think of you every moment until I return… Endymion."

"Until I see you again, Serenity."

With a sigh of longing, she moved out of the warmth of his hands and let herself be called back home. She was gone before he could open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess? You weren't sneaking out again, were you?"

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. This was the third time this week that she had been caught trying to get down to Earth. At this rate, she was never going to be able to keep her promise to Endymion, and he was going to think she really was a dream.

 _Endymion._

True to her word, he had been on her mind from the moment she had left his side. Thoughts of him consumed her, and she had been fairly useless in both her studies and her duties. The only thing she could concentrate on was getting back to Earth where she could look into his beautiful eyes and hear him whisper her name.

And she would have been there _now_ if her guardians hadn't taken to following her since her last trip to the blue planet.

"Please, just let me go, Venus," Serenity begged, clasping her hands together and putting on her best 'miserable' face. "I need to feel the sunshine on my face for just an hour or two, then I'll be able to concentrate on all those lessons Mercury has planned for the day."

The leader of her sailor guardians didn't look amused. Venus had her arms crossed over her chest, her feet were planted a foot apart and there was a stubborn set to her jaw. Everything about her posture said very clearly that Serenity wasn't going anywhere.

"You can't fool me, Princess. I've seen the look on your face when you've come back from your last few visits to Earth. I can't allow you to continue to see him, no matter who he is."

An anguished cry escaped her before she could stop it, and she brought her hands to her mouth to stifle it. "You can't mean that, Venus!"

"It's the law, Princess. I wouldn't be a very good protector if I let you get hurt, would I?"

Serenity wanted to argue, to cry and plead, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. If it were Jupiter she might have a chance at convincing her, but Venus was fierce about her duties. She would just have to try and sneak away another time… after shaking off her ever watchful guardians.

"I was beginning to think I wouldn't ever see you again."

The moment her feet touched the ground, Serenity opened her eyes to see Endymion, leaning against her tree and waiting for her to arrive.

Her heart stuttered at the realization that he had been _waiting_ for her, that he had come back to this particular tree in the hope that he would catch her coming back to see him. Had he been back every day, just waiting to catch a glimpse of her? Had he missed her as much as she had missed him? She wanted to believe it was possible.

She clasped her hands to her heart and gave him her most apologetic smile. "Hello, Endymion. I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you again."

"Serenity," he whispered, striding toward her until he was close enough to reach out and take her hand in his. He didn't hesitate to thread his fingers through hers, or to draw her against his chest with his free hand. "I was becoming worried that perhaps you were just a dream after all."

She brushed her hand against his jaw, needing to convince herself she was really back in his arms. "I won't let it be so long again. I missed you."

He brought the fingers that were entwined with his to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingertips, making her shiver at the delicious warmth it brought. "I've missed you as well. Perhaps I'll come and see _you_ in the Moon Kingdom next time instead."

"I think I'd like that…"

"...okay, it's my turn to ask a question. If it's so difficult to slip away, what is so important that you keep coming down to Earth? I've heard that there isn't much you lack there. Even the gardens are supposed to be breathtaking."

Serenity smiled, enjoying both the sun and the conversation with the Prince. For hours now they had walked around his grounds, their hands intertwined and their questions unceasing. It had become apparent that he was just as curious about her and her culture as she was about him. She knew that she needed to get back home soon, but she couldn't manage to pull herself away. She had waited so long to be with him this way and she never wanted to leave his side again.

But how to answer his most recent question? The truth was that _he_ was what brought her to Earth, but she wasn't sure she could tell him that. Would it be too much information too soon? Would it ruin the fragile, not to be named emotion that was building between them? No, it wouldn't do to tell him the truth. She would settle for a half-truth instead.

"The gardens we have aren't like the ones you have here on Earth," she began, latching onto the last part of his question. "We have greenhouses filled with artificial light, artificial soil and artificial colors. It's beautiful, and I enjoy spending time there with my friends, but it's not the same. Your flowers get to see the sun, they are rustled by the wind as it moves through this valley. What you have here is _real_ , and I can't find the strength to stay away."

Endymion slowed to a stop and she glanced up into his handsome face. She was surprised to find him staring down at her, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Not that it was too surprising, she hadn't known him long enough to understand all of the complex emotional interplay on his handsome face, but this was still strange. No one had _ever_ looked at her quite this way.

She tilted her head in question. "Endymion? What's wrong?"

He gave her a half smile, one that didn't quite reach his expressive blue eyes, and brought her fingers to his lips once more. The feather light kisses to her fingertips brought a flutter to her stomach. A sigh escaped her lips and it brought a real smile to her Prince's eyes.

"I suppose I was hoping for a different answer, one that included me in it. Is it too much to hope that you might be coming down to my planet to see me again?" His words were light and teasing, but she could feel the depth of real desire in them. It brought a pang to her chest to think that she might have hurt him by not telling the truth.

"I…" she hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should say what was in her heart. "I don't think you _want_ to hear the truth. It's… it's too early to tell you the real reason why I can't stop myself from coming to your planet."

In a movement so swift that it left her breathless, he pulled her against his chest and cradled the back of her neck in his hand. Their faces were so close, just inches away from the other. She could taste his breath on her lips.

"Serenity, my beautiful Moon Princess," he murmured, stroking her neck with his thumb, "won't you ease the pain in my heart and tell me what you know I need to hear."

Her heart was pounding in her chest, so loud and fast that she was sure he could feel it as he held her to him. Did he really want her to tell him that she couldn't stay away from him? Didn't he know that even just saying the words might condemn her?

Did it even matter when he looked at her as though she was his most precious treasure?

With shaking fingers, she reached out and traced the shape of his lips. They were so perfect, so soft and yet so firm. How could she deny this man anything he asked of her?

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, nothing else on your planet could possibly hold my interest. The sun, the breeze, the flowers… it all paled in comparison to my strong and handsome prince. The warmth of your touch is more necessary to me than even the most beautiful spring day. The look in your eyes when you gaze down at me keeps me up at night, restless and desperate to come back to your side. Endymion, _you_ are what brings me back to Earth time and again. Only you."

He closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath, bringing his hand up to capture the fingers that were still touching his face. His lips moved across her fingers to the center of her palm, where he pressed a kiss that left her weak at the knees. "Serenity," he breathed against her palm, "don't make me wait so long to see you again. My dreams can't compare to holding you in my arms."

 _Don't fall in love._

She tried to remind herself of the consequences as he kissed her hand again in a gesture of farewell. She tried to convince herself that her interest in him was purely physical attraction as she ascended back home. She swore to herself that it wouldn't go beyond the gentle kisses to her hand as she brushed her hair before she went to bed.

And yet, in her last moments before falling asleep, she remembered the way he had held her body so close to his as he begged her for the words he had so desperately needed to hear…


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity held her head high as she walked into Prince Endymion's palace. In her hand she held the gilded invitations meant for the Crown Prince and the members of his guard. They were about to celebrate the Lunar Festival, which was held once every hundred years, and tradition dictated that the royal family of Earth was invited to attend in order to keep open a peaceful relationship between the two kingdoms. As the Moon Princess, it was her duty to bring the regards of Silver Millennium and ask the royal family of Earth to attend.

It was, by far, the best duty she had ever received as a princess.

The morning after she had last been down to Earth, her mother had called for her. Thinking that somehow Queen Serenity had found out about her frequent visits to a certain prince, the princess had been worried that she was in for a scolding. Nothing could have surprised her more than her mother reminding her of the upcoming celebration, and then informing her of her duty as the Princess to hand deliver the invitations. She had accepted the duty with as much grace as she could manage, and then hurried to her room so she could release her joy in private. It wouldn't do for anyone to see the princess squealing like a little girl.

It had been over a week since she had last seen Endymion, but this time she would get to see him in a setting where no one could object. It kept her spirits up. Even her ever watchful guardians hadn't been able to find a way to stop her from coming this time, though they had all decided to come as her escort. Somehow, even _that_ couldn't dampen her excitement. Nothing could bring her down after being told she was _required_ to visit her prince.

"The royal party from the kingdom of Silver Millennium, your highness."

As they were announced, Serenity felt her heart leap in her chest. In just a moment she was going to see Endymion again. Though she knew it wouldn't be like the past few trips she had made to Earth, she was still overjoyed just to look into his eyes and gaze upon his beloved face… even if there were curious eyes looking on.

She and her escort were ushered into the throne room, and she only had a moment to gape at the rich vibrant colors on the walls before something much more pressing stole her attention: Endymion standing in front of the throne, looking just as regal and handsome as ever. She barely managed to stop herself from sighing, knowing that her every motion was scrutinized by those in her party.

"Prince Endymion," she said in a breathless voice, bowing her head respectfully as she approached him.

"Princess Serenity," he greeted her formally, with a bow of his own. "The rumors of your beauty haven't done you justice."

His words of admiration brought a flush to her cheek and a pang to her heart. She hadn't expected it to be so painful to have to pretend as though this was their first meeting. It was necessary, as she was sure he understood only too well, but that didn't mean it didn't make her heart ache. She longed to throw away formality and feel his warm hands intertwine with hers.

With a frantic heart dancing inside her chest, she glided up the steps to his side and held out the beautifully crafted invitation. He took it from her hands, brushing his fingers against hers as he did so. Their eyes locked gazes, and it was though the entire world fell away. There was nothing but the touch of his fingers and the adoration in his eyes. There were so many unspoken words between them, promises that had yet to be made, but could already be felt.

Serenity forced herself to drop her hand and take a deep breath. She couldn't afford to get lost in his eyes today, not with so many onlookers. Besides, she had come here with an official duty to take care of. It wouldn't do to fail at so simple at task.

"As per tradition, I come to the royal family of the Earth Kingdom to invite you and yours to the Lunar Festival and accompanying ball. It will be held a fortnight hence, and the Queen and I would be delighted to have yourself and other members of the royal court join us for the duration of the festivities as our guests of honor." While pleased at herself for remembering what she needed to say, the formal words stuck in her mouth, feeling wrong as she spoke them. When she conversed with Endymion, formality was always the furthest thing from her mind. She didn't like having this wall between them, duty or not.

His mouth twisted up in a knowing smile, but he didn't ruin the illusion of polite distance necessary between his people and hers. "I accept your gracious invitation, Princess. In return, I would invite you and your escort party to join us for a small feast in the dining hall. So rarely do our two kingdoms interact that it would be a shame not to celebrate the occasion."

She turned slightly to look at her friends, praying silently for them to agree. When Venus finally nodded her head in agreement, Serenity turned a radiant smile on the Prince. "We accept the offer, your highness. It would be an honor to join you for a meal."

Endymion gestured to the four men stationed to the sides of the throne room and for the first time since arriving Serenity took notice of something other than her prince. The four men were all different, and yet the same. Two had lovely golden hair, one cropped short, and the other's was long and held back with a leather strap. Another had long, wavy dark hair and eyes. The last had the most presence of them all, tall and statuesque with eyes and hair the color of moonlight. But even as different as they all looked outwardly, each man held himself with the same sense of dignity and power that she recognized from watching her own guardians. These were clearly his protectors, just as the sailor guardians were hers.

As soon as Endymion motioned to them they immediately sprang to action, each moving to one of her guardians and offering to escort them into the banquet hall. It was only once the eight of them had left the throne room that he finally offered her his arm. "Serenity, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the feast?"

"I would accompany you anywhere, Endymion," she agreed quietly, so as not to alert any of his servants to their relationship. Then she carefully threaded her arm around his, grateful for this small excuse to touch him.

He chuckled and placed his other hand on hers, squeezing it tenderly. "Would you really?"

Her heart was in her eyes when she answered him. "As long as you were at my side, I would go _anywhere_."

His amusement softened into a look so intimate she could feel it cocooning them in their own private bubble. He gently stroked her cheek and she leaned into the touch, knowing it was the most they would share until he came to visit her kingdom for the festival. It was enough, though, just to know that he cared for her this way.

"For now, we should go into the feast before we're missed," he said with a deep sigh, "but we need to discuss our situation. The sooner the better."

Yes, she was certain that they did. They were falling headlong into something that might have dire consequences, but she was sure that neither of them were willing to stop now. It just felt too right to be with him... her Endymion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the small break in between updates there. I was visiting family and we got snowed in. Now I'm back at home and I'll try to get all three of the final parts up (this plus two more) by the end of next week. Hope you enjoy some angst, because this chapter is full of it!**

"You look more beautiful than ever, my darling daughter."

Serenity fought a blush as her mother looked down on her, an adoring smile on her perfect face. She hadn't seen much of the Queen lately as the palace was a whirlwind of activity getting prepared for the festival. It hadn't bothered her, mostly because it had given her time to think about her situation with Endymion. If her mother had caught onto her feelings for the Earth Prince, she would no doubt have been assigned a guard for the duration of their visit so she wouldn't get into trouble. That would have been unacceptable to her. Somehow she had to find a way to steal at least a moment alone with him. They still needed to have their discussion.

"I just wanted to look my best for the ball. It won't happen again for another hundred years, so it was important to impress our guests," she explained, though it sounded lame even to her ears.

Queen Serenity put a finger to her lips and shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. You have a new glow about you, like you've…"

"Announcing Crown Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom and his royal court!"

Grateful for the interruption, Serenity turned her attention to the bottom of the grand staircase, where Endymion and the four men she had seen with him before were making their way toward her and her mother. In that moment she forgot what the Queen had been saying, forgot to be a princess, forgot her own name. Nothing mattered except that Endymion was _here_ , in the Silver Millennium, and would be until the festival ended a week from now. Nothing could possibly matter more than that.

"Your majesty, your highness," Endymion said with a polite bow as he finally made his way to the top of the staircase. "It's an honor to be your chosen guests for the festival."

Queen Serenity inclined her head in a respectful bow, and then turned her attention to the princess. "Prince Endymion, I believe you've already met my daughter. I trust you enjoyed her visit?"

"She was the very model of grace and charm," Endymion promised, sparing a warm and somewhat private smile for the princess. Her heart raced in her chest. "I believe she enchanted my entire staff that day. They have all been asking when she'll grace us with her presence again."

Serenity's cheeks grew pink at his words. Had she really been so charming that his servants had taken to her? It didn't seem likely, but she hadn't known the Prince to tell falsehoods before, so it must be true.

Queen Serenity smiled, but her gaze was wary as it moved between the prince and princess. Before her mother could ascertain the truth of her feelings for the young prince, Serenity stepped in. As much as she would love to have him never leave her sight again, her mother was a bit too perceptive for her peace of mind. She was sure they would find a moment to be alone together in the next few days. Preferably away from prying eyes.

"Prince Endymion, our servants have set up a suite of rooms for you and your court. If you would like to freshen up before the ball this evening, I'm sure Sorren would be willing to escort you." Serenity gestured to a distinguished gentleman who was standing just behind the Queen. He had been with them for as long as she could remember, the most trusted of their servants. If Endymion and his men would be comfortable with anyone, it was bound to be Sorren.

Endymion nodded and turned that warm smile of his on the servant. "My men and I thank you for your hospitality, your highness. Until this evening."

Before leaving with Sorren, Endymion took a moment to kiss the hand of the Queen and Princess in turn. When he took her hand, Serenity couldn't stop herself from giving him a smile meant just for him. His lips lingered on her knuckles for just a minute longer than etiquette allowed, but then the moment was over and he and his men were following Sorren down the corridor to their suite.

"My, isn't he a handsome young man," the Queen said quietly.

Serenity sighed, feeling as though her heart had left the room with him. "Yes, he is."

The ball had been in full swing for hours now, and Serenity hadn't managed to get close to Endymion even once. Every time she saw an opening, he was waylaid by yet another young woman who seemed just as captivated by him as she was. She was beginning to lose hope that she might have a moment with him at all during his visit, nevermind finding an opportunity to be _alone._

With a sigh she picked up the hem of her dress and made her way to one of the numerous balconies that exited off the main ballroom. The heat of the room faded into memory as she stood outside in the chill air of the moon.

She had expected this night to be so different than it was turning out to be. Ever since delivering the invitation to him, she had imagined the festival many times. In her dreams he never left her side. They danced together, ate together… they even shared a passionate first kiss. She felt so foolish to believe that her girlish fantasies could possibly have come true. He wasn't meant for her, no matter how much she wished it could be so. Their peoples weren't meant to share more than an impersonal political relationship. How had she let herself fall so hard?

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks in rivers. What a silly, foolish girl she was.

"A beautiful princess such as yourself shouldn't be out here alone. Why aren't you inside enjoying the ball?"

Endymion's voice enveloped her, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. She whipped around in surprise. Had he seen her come out to the balcony and followed her? Where were all of his admirers? Had he somehow managed to brush them all off?

She forced herself to smile, to not let him see the realization she had just come to regarding them. He would undoubtedly come to the same conclusion himself in time. "I only had room on my dance card for one, but my partner seemed to be more desirable than I anticipated."

The joke fell flat between them, but she didn't know what else to say. Not a single man in that ballroom held a fraction of the interest for her that he did. Why even try to force it? She tried not to let it bother her that he didn't seem to feel the same about her company.

"Serenity," he whispered, stepping toward her until she could feel the heat pouring off of his body and sinking into her skin. He brushed his hand against her cheek, leaving a burning trail where his fingers touched her. "Dance with me."

It was not a question but a demand, and one she couldn't refuse.

She let him draw her into his arms, one hand holding hers as he led her into a waltz. Their legs brushed as they danced, sending little frissons of pleasure pooling into her stomach. She moved closer to him, laying her cheek against his heart and letting the steady rythym be her music. Together they danced around the small balcony, enveloped in their own little world for the duration of one simple song. His movements were strong and sure as he led her through the motions of the dance, and she let herself be swept along with him. It was a perfect moment, one she would never let herself forget. It would be a balm against her soul in the lonely nights ahead.

"The other ladies of the court are going to wonder where you went," she sighed, forcing herself to step away from him when the song had finished playing. It had been over far too quickly, but it was probably for the best. The longer she stayed in his arms, the harder it would be to say goodbye when this festival was over. She already cared about him too much, and every moment spent with him just increased her need for him.

Why couldn't she just let him go?

"I've done my duty as visiting royalty and accepted dances from more women than I care to count. Now my time is mine to do what I want with. That said, I don't really _care_ about the members of the court. I'm here to see _you_ ," he reminded her, closing the distance she had put between them. He took her hands in his own, threading their fingers together. "You're all I can think about, Serenity. Surely you know how I feel?"

Pain lanced through her at his admission. She understood all about duty, about giving of yourself endlessly just for the rare moment when you could be selfish. Unfortunately it didn't change what she knew to be true. A real relationship between them was impossible, the dream of a foolish girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. The fact that he seemed to share those dreams made her ache.

And so it was finally here, the moment that she had been dreading. She had hoped to have more memories of this festival with him to look back on, but fate wasn't giving her that option. If she didn't tell him the truth now, she may not ever be brave enough to do it again… but this wasn't the place. Anyone from the ballroom could overhear them, and she couldn't take that chance.

"Come with me," she said, pulling him by the hand that was linked with hers. "I think we need to have that discussion now."

He let her lead him quickly through the ballroom and then out into the corridor where she chose a secret door known only to members of the royal family. The two of them stepped through it and found themselves out on a narrow bridge that led from the palace to the moon temple. No one would disturb them there, as no one but she and her mother knew it even existed.

"You certainly know how to find a good spot for your conversations," he mused, looking out over the palace grounds that were spread out below them. He tugged gently on her hands and pulled her against his chest, taking advantage of the absolute privacy she had found for them.

She put a hand against his chest to keep him at arm's length. "Endymion, this has to stop. We can't see each other like this anymore."

Just saying the words brought tears to her eyes. It just wasn't fair! Why should she find him, _and_ discover that he returned her feelings, only to have to lose him?

"Why?" He looked down into her eyes and she could see his affection for her. There was no confusion in him at her words, and he clearly didn't believe that she meant them. Instead, he was intertwining their fingers again so that their hands were palm to palm. He stepped closer, letting their bodies press tightly together. He was making it hard for her to think, but she forced herself to continue on.

"People from the Moon and people from the Earth are not allowed to be together. It's forbidden, it's the will of the gods," she whispered, but her words fell on deaf ears. He was smiling at her, bending his head toward hers in a way that left little doubt as to what he was about to do. She forced herself to press on anyway. "We shouldn't, we mustn't fall in love… but maybe it's already too late."

The last few words were a breath against his lips. _Hopeless, useless_. The moment their lips touched she knew that it was no use fighting against the inevitable: she was in love with him, and she would never love anyone else, no matter how long she lived or how many lives she lived. Endymion was her whole world, all she would ever want. All of her worries about their future disappeared when he kissed her.

She parted her lips to him, unable to keep him at bay any longer. His soft moan as she relinquished herself to him was music to her ears. Without even consciously realizing it, she untangled her fingers from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing the length of her body against his own. He responded by clutching her against him, one hand at her waist and the other cradling her neck. She felt… cherished.

"Serenity," he breathed, her name sounding almost like a prayer on his lips.

"Endymion."

An eternity passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. How could she have ever thought that the two of them weren't meant to be? Being in his arms was so right; they were clearly made for each other. How could something this beautiful ever be wrong?

Then his lips descended on hers once more, and thought became impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in getting these last two chapters out to you. Things have been a bit hectic with family, but have finally calmed down. If these last two chapters are a bit rougher than before I apologize. My beta is a bit swamped and so I'm trying not to bother him. With that said, I hope it's still readable ;)

"You seem quiet this morning, Princess. Does it possibly have anything to do with your disappearing act from the ball last night?"

Serenity fought to keep as straight face as she walked with Mars into breakfast. It wouldn't do to give her secret away now, not after she and Endymion were finally together and not just balancing on the edge of a possibility. She was determined to keep their relationship a secret for as long as necessary. Just the thought of losing him now was painful enough that it knocked the breath from her chest.

Silence accompanied the two of them as they made their way into the dining hall. Because they were entertaining guests from Earth, it was more crowded and a bit livelier than normal. Serenity saw both Venus and Jupiter in deep conversation with two of Endymion's men. Her eyes moved over the table, looking for her prince, but trying to hide her interest from Mars or anyone else who might be watching.

When she located him, she fought the blush that was threatening to creep up her cheeks. He was staring at her across the dining hall, his eyes intense as they drank her in. She hadn't realized how it would be to see him again after their passionate kisses the night before. The memory of his warmth soaking through her dress and into her skin sent a shiver through her body. It was all she could do to stop herself from sprinting across the room and throw herself into his arms. If they had been alone, she wouldn't have hesitated for a moment.

As nonchalantly as possible, she moved to the buffet that had been set up against the wall. Some of her favorite delicacies were available, but she barely paid attention as she filled her plate. It didn't matter what she ate as long as she was sitting next to him, soaking in his delicious warmth. As soon as she had a sufficient amount of food on her plate, she glided across the room to his side.

"Are you saving this seat for anyone?"

"You," he said simply, quietly enough that no one around them would hear, though his eyes burned into hers with a fire so hot that she was surprised she didn't combust on the spot.

She took the seat next to him with as much grace as she could manage, hoping that no one noticed the interplay between them. Before even a moment had passed, his hand had slid across her knee, palm up, as though begging for her to take it. As discreetly as she could manage, she dropped her hand to her lap and intertwined her fingers with his. The moment their skin touched, she let out a small sigh of relief. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his touch until she felt it again.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" She asked him, trying to keep their conversation casual. They were breaking enough rules as it was, no reason to make anyone suspicious.

"The meal is delicious. I'm impressed that you are able to grow so many varieties of fruits and vegetables here. I think I'd like to see the greenhouses while I'm here for the festival. I've heard that you spend a good deal of time there. Would you be willing to be my guide?" His words sounded polite and vaguely interested, but she knew that he was trying to find a way to spend the day with her without it being seen as improper. Things like this were exactly why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"I don't have any duties until the feast this evening. I would be delighted to show you around the palace and gardens, Prince Endymion."

He squeezed her fingers tightly in his and she rewarded him with a bashful sort of smile. It was going to take a long while to fully believe he was hers to keep, but knowing that it was what he wanted as well made it feel possible. Thankfully, they had all the time in the world...

* * *

They had arranged to meet at the bottom of the grand staircase after breakfast ended. It was an arrangement loud enough to let everyone around them know what their intentions were, so when he whispered another location in her ear before he left, she assumed he had something else in mind before touring the kingdom.

They left the room separately, neither of them wanting to draw more attention to their clandestine meeting than there already would be. Serenity was certain that when they eventually made it to the greenhouses, a handful of each of their guard would be standing by to watch over them. If they wanted a moment alone, it needed to be now, rather than _hoping_ to find themselves alone later.

It took her a few minutes to reach the small hallway that led to the guest quarters, but once there she had no trouble finding the slightly opened door leading to the room that Endymion had told her to meet him in. When she stepped inside, a hand reached out and dragged her inside before closing the door behind her.

"Endymion?" she whispered, as if it could have been anyone else.

Instead of responding in words, she felt herself being drawn into a familiar pair of arms. Just as he had done last night, he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her against him, and cradled her cheek in the other. Never had she felt more safe, more treasured, more… everything.

He brought her to life.

His mouth brushed against hers, gentle, but persuasive. And she was easily persuaded. Her lips parted on a sigh, opening to let him in. With a groan, his arms pulled her tighter against his body, and his tongue passed the threshold of her lips and lightly stroked her own. A shudder rippled through her and she slid her tongue against his, wanting more of the strange yet beautiful sensation.

As passionate as the kisses last night had been, they were also chaste. He hadn't pushed her or pressed for more than she was willing to give to him. That didn't seem to be the case today. His mouth was moving over hers, hot and greedy, his hand at her waist sliding up her back and brushing the bare skin afforded him by the nonexistent back of her dress.

He tore his mouth from hers and dragged it to her ear. "Gods how I missed you, Serenity. I couldn't sleep last night because thoughts of you kept me awake and restless. "

They were both breathing heavily, their bodies trembling as they tried to calm their racing hearts. She put a hand against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat under her fingers. After that kiss, she knew it would be dangerous to ask what she was about to ask, but she couldn't stop herself.

"What kind of thoughts?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "If I told you, we might not leave this room. I don't think either of us want your guardians to send out a search party. Though, I do admit I had something else on my mind when I asked you to meet me here. Unfortunately, you are much too tempting for your own good and I couldn't help myself."

She blushed and dropped her gaze to his chest. "What _was_ your intention, if not to continue where we left off last night?"

His fingers stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes so she could lose herself in his touch. He was quiet for a long moment, and then he sighed in the darkness. "Last night you said something, and it was part of what kept me up. I wasn't sure if you meant it, and not knowing made it impossible to find peace."

"What did I say?" She couldn't remember having said much at all, except that they shouldn't see each other anymore, and he seemed to have ignored that quite forcefully.

He drew in a ragged breath and dropped his cheek to the top of her head, holding her so tightly that it began to worry her. "You said that we shouldn't fall in love, but maybe it was too late. Did you mean that? Do you love me, Serenity?"

Her mouth ran dry and she wasn't sure how to respond. How was it that he always did this to her, asked for truth that she wasn't ready yet to give? Would it scare him away if she told him that she _did_ love him? They had only seen each other a few times, had only known each other for a handful of weeks. Wasn't this something she should keep to herself for a little longer?

Could she really keep it in now that he had brought it up?

She sighed. "Of course I love you, Endymion. Hasn't it been obvious from the very first time we met?"

"Thank the gods," he whispered before taking her lips in a short but fierce kiss that left her head spinning. "I love you, Serenity. From the moment I thought maybe you weren't coming back again, I knew that my life would never be complete without you in it."

Her heart felt like it was expanding, growing so wide that her chest couldn't contain it. _He loved her!_ Endymion, her one and only, her soulmate. He had finally whispered the words she had wanted to hear from the moment she first spied him down on Earth. She touched his face in wonder and awe, her fingers trembling.

"Forever?"

The word issued from her mouth before she could call it back.

He let out a sound that was half-sigh and half-laugh. "There could never be anyone else for me. Not in any lifetime."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she managed to hold them in. "You are all I will ever want."

They shared one last tender kiss, and then he took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. "If we don't make an appearance at the greenhouse soon, people are going to suspect there is more between us than we would like them to."

She sighed, but understood. If she wanted to continue to see him, they had to appear to be acquaintances and nothing more. If anyone suspected the truth, they might be separated. It was worth putting on a show for now, until they could figure out how to be together for good.

"Well then, my Prince, allow me to be your guide for the day. We have many delights to offer here in Silver Millennium…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All right, here it is, the final chapter to Endymion! If you aren't one for love scenes, you probably shouldn't finish this last chapter. Anyway, I'm currently working on a companion piece to this story called "Serenity" that will be from Endymion's POV. I don't know when that will be done, but it's in the process of being written. So... enjoy!

The moment that she had been dreading for days was finally here. The last event of the Lunar Festival had finally run its course, and in the morning Endymion would be gone.

Oh, she knew it had to have been coming eventually. The festival only lasted so long, after all. What she hadn't been expecting was that she would get so used to his being with her. From the morning that she had given him the tour of the palace and gardens, they had spent everyday together. He had sat at her side during feasts, shows, musical recitals… not to mention the few kisses they had managed to steal during rare unsupervised moments. It had been like a perfect dream, and now it was over.

Serenity stared into the mirror of her vanity, looking into her own eyes and wondering what those around her would see when Endymion was no longer her constant companion. Would she fall into a depression? Would she be able to keep up her spirits by visiting Earth more frequently? Could they even continue this romance if they went weeks at a time without being able to see one another?

Her heart felt like a weight in her chest, no longer light and free, but heavy with the impending loss of his presence.

She picked up her brush and began to slide the bristles through her hair in preparation for bed. She had only managed six strokes when there was an almost inaudible knock on her door. Confused at who would be coming to her room at this hour, she set the brush down and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

There was no answer save for another knock, more urgently this time.

She pulled the handle and found herself looking into Endymion's dark blue eyes. He put a finger to his lips and stepped past her into her room, closing the door behind him after he was safely inside. Before she could ask him what he was doing in her chambers so late, he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down onto her own. Unable to refuse herself this private goodbye between them, she returned his kiss with all the pent up desire and desperation in her heart.

All too soon he broke the kiss, but left his hands to cradle her face. "I couldn't leave without a proper farewell between us."

Tears slid down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. What would be the point? He knew as well as she that this goodbye might be the last time they saw each other for weeks. Neither of them had any certainty that they would be able to meet again anytime soon. This one quiet, stolen moment would have to last them until they could find their way to each other again.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she whispered, leaning her cheek into his palm.

"If I didn't have duties on my own planet, I would stay as long as necessary to insure that we would never have to be separated again," he swore to her, the look in his eyes so intense that she couldn't help but believe him. She knew he loved her, he had whispered it to her often enough over the past week, but it didn't make the pain of their coming separation any easier.

She let out a sob and buried her face against his chest. Why couldn't she be stronger? It was hard enough for him to leave without making him feel like he was abandoning her. She tried to pull herself together, but the sobs grew worse, shaking her entire body with the force of them. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry I can't see you off with a smile."

He let out a moan of anguish. "Serenity, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you in so much pain!"

He kissed her forehead, then her temple, her cheek, the line of her jaw, her lips…

"Stay with me," she begged against his lips, her hands clutching at his neck to keep him with her. "I can't bear to say goodbye twice. Please stay…"

A moment of hesitation, of indecision that became yielding when she opened her mouth to him and stroked his tongue with her own. It was only the second time they had kissed in this manner, having not had more than a brief moment of privacy at any given time. He groaned in acquiescence and slid his arms underneath her legs, scooping her into his embrace and striding across the room to her bed. They fell to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, in a mess of moans and whispered words. Her hands moved to his hair, sinking her fingers into the thick, dark tresses she loved so much.

"Endymion," she breathed as his lips moved to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access, and he responded by touching his tongue to her delicate skin. A gasp escaped her and he chuckled.

"I've wanted to taste your skin for so long. Now I know that you taste of moonlight."

Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to kiss and taste his way down her neck and over her collarbone. She wanted this so badly, wanted him. It was a memory that she was certain would last her until she could see him again.

Their clothing seemed to almost melt away as they removed them piece by piece until there was nothing separating them any longer. His eyes were heavy lidded as he took her in, one hand exploring the shape of her hip as he held himself above her. "You are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined," he said in awe, the wonder in his voice almost reverent in nature.

He wasn't the only one who was staring with wondering eyes. Serenity couldn't stop herself from marveling at the corded muscles in his arms, the planes of his stomach. He was every bit as beautiful to her as she seemed to be to him. She couldn't have imagined a moment more glorious if she had tried.

"Nothing on Earth could possibly compare to you." She stroked her fingers down his stomach, and when he let out a groan she was ridiculously pleased with herself.

In order to stop her from continuing her one sided exploration, he grasped her hand in his and pinned it above her head, then did the same with the other one. When she was sufficiently still, he lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her. It was open mouthed and hot, a duel of tongues that elicited moans from both of them. She could feel a delicious, liquid warmth pooling into her stomach and groin. It left her restless and wanting.

She traced her knee up the back of his thigh, sighing happily as it brought him closer to her body, settling between her legs. His weight was welcome, a reminder that he was really there and this wasn't just another dream. "I love you, Endymion," she whispered, gripping his hands tightly in hers. "Until the end of time."

He shuddered against her and dropped his head to her shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment. Then he kissed her again, and then again, over and over until the individual kisses began to melt into each other. At some point he released his grip on her hands, though neither of them could have pinpointed when, and the kisses began to be peppered with the sounds of moans and sighs as hands explored and brought the two lovers to the peak of pleasure again and again. Words of love mingled with their names were gasped, murmured, breathed against skin. Their bodies grew slick with the heat they generated together, and breathing became raspy and irregular. When they finally came together, she bit into his shoulder to stifle her cry and he sighed her name in response. And eventually, when they found their crescendo, they found their hands were once again linked.

Later, as they lay in each other's arms spent and satisfied, Endymion pressed one last kiss to her lips and whispered: "Until the end of time, my love."


End file.
